heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
New Adventure Comics Vol 1 21
* Jane * Johnny Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = Golden Dragon: Episode 16 | Synopsis2 = As the camels race onwards, away from the Mongols camp, Ian worries about the others back at the monastery. He knew he heard gunshots coming from that direction. ::A few hours earlier On the monastery grounds, the team is preparing shovels and pickaxes as Ian had told them. Reilly returns to the statue room after he hears the sounds of a struggle. What he sees upon entering, are several shadowy forms hauling someone to the side of the statue. Not really understanding what was going on, but being guided by instinct, he charges into the first figure he can reach and gives him a good hit. Reilly calls for aid as the man recovers. Walker shows up with a flashlight, just in time to see the mysterious person disappear into a concealed door on the statue's side. Moments afterward, the entire caravan camp is standing in the statue room. One of them notices an object on the ground. It's Doris' handkerchief! Could she have been the person Reilly saw being hauled earlier? Rifle shots are heard from the front gate! Believing that the Cossacks are trying to break in, Reilly hurries upstairs to the watch room. Murphy, the man assigned to guard the gate, explains that a suspicious group of nomads were trying to get inside, so he fired a warning shot to frighten them off. Reilly wonders what the nomads could possibly have wanted? | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Reilly Supporting Characters: * Walker Adversaries: * Mongolians Other Characters: * Murphy * Donald Campbell * Ian Murray * Doris Whipple * Pan Chi-Lou Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = Junior Federal Men Vs. the Counterfeiters | Synopsis3 = The Junior Federal Men club is fed up. A boy named Tim speaks up that they haven't had a single crime happen since the club formed in this area, and he's feeling bored. But an idea surges up during their rantings... why not pretend the next guy they come across is a criminal, and trail him for practice? And sure enough, as soon as they go outside, a gentleman in a blue coat passes them by. They've found their mark! They begin to shadow him as he enters a store, waiting a block away for him to come out. After a few more store visits, something strikes the kids as peculiar. The man always exits the businesses counting bills, but he never seems to buy anything! Maybe they actually managed to stumble onto a case! As he glances over, the man notices a J.F.M.C. (Junior Federal Men Club) badge on Tim's shirt. He quickly hightails it through alleys and side streets in an attempt to lose them. He finally ducks into an old condemned building where two cronies werer playing a game of cards. He warns them that he is being trailed. No sooner do the thugs get ready, than the kids burst through the door. The men grab them by the arms and hold them at gunpoint. They notice a printing press and several bills freshly laid out on a table and realize that these guys were counterfeiters! Somehow, Tim is able to drop a bundle of bills out the window without the crooks noticing, attracting a crowd of greedy pedestrians. Soon they storm the building, distracting the thugs long enough for one of the other boys to grab a gun from their hands and make them freeze. Later that day, the boys are rewarded with five hundred dollars and a congratulatory note from Steve Carson! | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Tim * The Junior Federal Men Club Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Burke * Dorgan Other Characters: * Steve Carson Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle4 = The Vikings: Episode 18 | Synopsis4 = The viking ship arrives at Thorgen's home. With Ivar being held below deck, Sundgrid knows that he will be killed if she disobeys Thorgen's wishes. She had no choice but to marry him. On land, Thorgen greets his father Bjorn. After being told of the wedding, Bjorn gives his blessing, and a great feast is prepared for the upcoming ceremony. Meanwhile, during the excitement, Ivar and his fellow prisoners come up with a plan for escape. Sundgrid is in despair as Thorgen and his father lead her to the great feasting table. She is unaware that Ivar's plan is already in the works... | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Ivar Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Thorgen Other Characters: * Sundgrid * Bjorn Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle5 = Monastery of the Blue God: Episode 8 | Synopsis5 = At dinner that night, Stewart asks the governor about the Borston Well. The governor grimly explains that it's a place of bad omen. It lies near the Monastery of the Blue God, where a fortune in sapphires lie. But no one has ever been inside it and lived to tell the tale. Priests keep guard over it night and day. They even come into the city every now and then looking for strangers. The governor warns Stewart that they are likely looking for him now. After dinner has concluded, and Stewart returns to the room, he tells the others of Count von Bolanders lie. They all agree that it'd be best to avoid Kuei-Hua altogether and travel through the Gobi desert. In order to get supplies, Drenoff offers to go into Kuei-Hua alone and buy camels and carts for the trip. The four wave goodbye to the governor, who laughs back at their foolishness in heading to the monastery... | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Douglas Stewart Supporting Characters: * Baroness Elsa von Saxenberg Adversaries: * Count Kraft von Bolander * Slotny Other Characters: * The Governor of Kalgan * Lieutenant Miller * Corporal Drenoff Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle6 = She: Episode 15 | Synopsis6 = Dropping into the shallow cavern with the others, She takes them along another passage, explaining to them how an old wise man had shown her the Flame of Life two thousand years ago. They arrive in a large cavern with a rosy red glow to it... A rumble, and a great flame sprouts from a hole at the far end of the floor, and then vanishes again. She turns to Leo and tells him that the next time the flame comes, he is to step into it and become immortal. But Leo suddenly becomes hesitant, so She volunteers to show him by first stepping into the flame herself. When she does this, her smile slowly fades. Her body starts to wrinkle up, she becomes an old crone, and grows older still until she no longer resembles a young priestess. Finally, She falls to the ground, her frail body no longer able to support her, and dies. Horace, Leo and Job all faint at the horrible sight. Horace is the first to come to. When he checks on Job, he discovers that the faithful servant was dead. Going over by Leo's side, he awakens him, and the two ponder about what to do now... | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Leo Vincey * Horace Holly Supporting Characters: * She Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Job Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle7 = The Tsin Lee Incident: Part 8 | Synopsis7 = The marines finally arrive in planes. Dale watches them from the window of the munitions hut. Her father tells everyone that they only need to hold out until they get here. The planes open fire on Tsin Lee's men. Unable to retaliate, Tsin Lee orders them to move close to the hut, knowing the marines wouldn't dare fire for fear of hitting Dale and her comrades. With shots being fired from both sides, the marine planes and Captain Brewsters machine gun, Tsin Lee's men are mowed down fast... | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Dale Daring Supporting Characters: * Mr. Daring * Ali * Captain Brewster Adversaries: * Tsin Lee Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle8 = Pearl of the Bleeding Heart: Part 5 | Synopsis8 = Nadir returns to his home with his servant, Arcot. With his crystal ball losing it's power at dawn, the two of them are forced to wait until tomorrow before finding out Job's location. This gives the villain a great head start at selling the pearl, though Arcot notes that it's fame may make it hard to sell to most buyers. As night comes again, Nadir sees in the crystal ball a waterfront. A boat dock! While Nadir drives off to catch up with Job, Arcot stays behind to relay further instructions that the crystal ball may give. Nadir arrives at the dock where he recieves Arcot's message that Job is heading out on a boat called the Mary Lou. Unfortunately, it has already left port. Nadir pulls out a wad of cash and offers it to an old fisherman in exchange for his motorboat. With the speed the motor provides, Nadir has little problem catching up to the Mary Lou and jumping aboard. Job is in the captain's quarters where he and the captain of the boat, who happens to be an old friend of his, are talking about the pearl. As they are exiting, Job spots Nadir roaming around. The captain says that he knows how to deal with stowaways, and so as soon as Nadir's back is turned, they lunge forward and grab him. With their combined strength, Nadir can't resist, and he is thrown over the side... | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * Nadir Supporting Characters: * Arcot Adversaries: * Job Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle9 = Rajah Maharajah: Part 17 | Synopsis9 = As Sandor jumps down the other side of the wall he scaled to escape the guard, he sees two of Rajah's men opening a secret entrance in the stone wall. One of them enters, while the other stays behind. That man spots Sandor, but before he can give a shout out, Agra the lion comes roaring out of the jungle and chases him off. Meanwhile, having learned from his spies that Jadev played a part in the disappearance of the jeweled casket, Rajah orders him to be found and arrested at once! Two of the guards enter the high priests bedroom and lie in wait, thinking Jadev may try to hide inside. Jadev, in the meantime, changes back into his own clothes after discarding the disguise he wore earlier. He goes back to the palace and tries to look for the high priest, but when he opens the door to his bedroom he is overtaken by the two guards that had been waiting inside. They bring him before the Rajah, who demands to know whare the real casket had gone. Jadev refuses to talk, so he is thrown into the dungeon, the entrance of which is hidden beneath a rug in the Rajah's chamber. With Agra keeping the second man away, Sandor goes to the spot of the stone wall where he saw the first man climb through a hidden opening. He slides through a narrow passage until e comes to a dead end. When it is apparent that the man he saw wasn't here, it puzzled Sandor. He headed back to the entrance and climbed out, where the man Agra had been chasing suddenly appeared, with no lion in sight. Sandor easily overpowers him and flips him over his head. He begins to tie the man's hands and legs together, unaware of the figure standing just behind him, with bow and arrow poised and ready to strike... | Appearing9 = Featured Characters: * Sandor Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Rajah Maharajah Other Characters: * Jadev Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = * Aside from the stories above, this issue contains several short gag strips, including: ** "Goofo the Great", "Ol' Oz Bopp" and "Shifty Smith" by Russell Cole ** "Cal N' Alec" and "Don Coyote" by Ray Burley ** "Jonah Jones" by Whitney Ellsworth ** "Laughing At Life" by Vincent Sullivan ** "Chikko Chakko" by Ellis Edwards * Merna Gamble's comic adaptation of Charles Dickens story, A Tale Of Two Cities, continues in this issue. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = * New Adventure Comics #21 index entry * New Adventure Comics #21 spoilers 1 * New Adventure Comics #21 spoilers 2 }}